the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender Pearl
Lavender Pearl is a Gem living in The Garden with her owner, Pink Zirconia. Appearance Lavender Pearl's stature is typical for her Gem type. She has a slightly oblong head and a pointed nose, though she also has a bobbed haircut that makes her head seem more round. She wears a leotard with a pink diamond where her navel would be, elbow-length gloves, and slippers. Personality Lavender Pearl is much more calm, reserved, and cerebral than her eccentric owner. She tries to keep Pink Zirconia from doing anything extreme enough to cause damage, while advising her on important decisions based on her own observations. Despite this, she is far from uptight. She willingly plays and dances with her owner without any orders, and can occasionally be seen chatting with other members of Pink Zirconia's court. History Lavender Pearl, like most Gems of her type, was made specifically for her owner. However, unlike most Pearls, she was intended to help keep her Zirconia and respective Diamond in line, which she did without prompting. The two shared eons together before the colonization of Earth ever began. However, after Pink Diamond lost her first Pearl, she began to distance herself from Pink Zirconia and, by extension, Lavender Pearl. The Pearl tried to convince her owner that it wasn't her fault, to no avail, and could only watch as her Zirconia desperately tried to regain Pink Diamond's favor. Not long after the Rebellion started, Pink Zirconia decided that it was just the opportunity she needed to prove her worth to her Diamond, using her shapeshifting abilities to infiltrate the Crystal Gems as a spy. Lavender Pearl supported her and kept her espionage a secret for their own safety. Upon "the exposure" Lavender Pearl, Pink Zirconia, and their entire entourage discovered that they had been fighting against their own Diamond the whole time. The entire group was distraught, but Pink Zirconia completely snapped, and caused her entourage to become stranded on Mars. Lavender Pearl has stayed by her owner's side throughout the years in an attempt to help her maintain the little sanity she has left. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Lavender Pearl has standard Gem abilities. Skillsets * Keen Intellect and Memory Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: As a Pearl, Lavender Pearl can project holograms from her gemstone. * Item Summon: Lavender Pearl can store items in her gemstone and retrieve them later. This is an ability typical of all Pearls. Relationships Pink Zirconia Lavender Pearl, like most Pearls, was custom-made for her owner. The two are very close, with Pink Zirconia treating her as an equal and even turning to her for advice. When they have spare time, they can often be seen dancing together. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * "Lavender pearl" is a trade name for pearls that are a light purple color. * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Pearls are composed of the same substance as the shell of the mollusk that created them, deposited in concentric layers. * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Pearls are composed of the same substance as the shell of the mollusk that created them, deposited in concentric layers. * In order to be considered a true pearl, a pearl needs to contain a substance called nacre. Nacre gives pearls the luster they are known for. However, non-nacreous "pearls" are still referred to as pearls for convenience, and can still be valuable. * Pearls are relatively soft, with a hardness between 2.5 to 4.5 on the Mohs hardness scale. However, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearls are traditionally given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. It is the official birthstone for the month of June, a birthstone for Gemini and Cancer, and the national gemstone of the Philippines. * Pearls were historically considered the "queen" of gemstones, with diamonds serving as their "king." ** Coincidentally or not, pearls and diamonds are also two gemstones that commonly have curses associated with them. * Pearls are believed to represent femininity, purity, love, loyalty, and fertility. They are also often believed to bring wealth and encourage good health. ** Despite this, a superstition exists that pearls represent tears, and will curse one's romance if given as a gift or worn by a bride on her wedding day, bringing sadness. ** Pearls, unlike most gemstones that come in more than one color, aren't considered to have different metaphysical properties based on their color. *** Lavender pearls are associated with love, wisdom, and loyalty due to their purple color; however, these are all associations made with pearls in general. Category:Characters Category:Pearls Category:Pink Zirconia's Court Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Purple Colored Gems Category:Homeworld-Made Gems Category:Active Gems